Pikmin: Rise Of The Dark Flowered
by Pikmin.fan1991
Summary: As turmoil grows between the species of Pikmin, a conspiracy surfaces, and an ancient evil is threatened to be revived. Can a few Pikmin with extraordinary power band together in time to stop this threat, or will darkness reign supreme. Rated T for violent and somewhat scary scenes.


**_ Well, here it is, the all-promised Prologue to story. As I said on my profile, it is a bit mellow compared to what I want to have for the rest of the story. Since I have no clue how to do Author's Notes, I'm saying that this is it, and saying the obvious: I. Don't. Own. Pikmin. Just. OCs. (Oh, Brother, this is gonna get repetitive, huh...)_**

* * *

**Prologue**

**PoV : Shard (Red; Leaf); First Person  
**

**Location: Revalda**

"Have at you, filthy beast!"

"I shall defeat you before high sun!"

My friend, Ronyite, and I were training. Well, that's what we call it. We basically draw a beast's face, stick the drawing on a tree, and practice offensive and defensive stances while swatting at it with our leaves.

We have never even been recognized by our master for our persistent training; even if we were, we would have to face a real predator to get a Bud, so we stick to abusing a drawing. Besides, the only place to find a beast we can manage is in the Emperor's Forest, and even then, we'd still have to trek through Snagret Plains, so we would need a guide. But the whole point of a guide is to tell us useless facts, like which plants are poisonous, even if the color makes it obvious, so the idea of having one come with us is repulsive.

Of course, Ronyite has other ideas. "We should ask our master if we could choose our guide!" as he would say. He just wants to pick Clarion so he can "impress" her. I think he'll just wind up getting nearly eaten by one of the Emperor's sentries. But no matter how hard I try to persuade him otherwise, he comes up with the argument of our master not believing us if we said we had defeated a beast. I don't blame him. We throw pranks all the time, but if he wouldn't believe us, he would tell us himself. Besides that, our pranks have mellowed out quite a bit.

Today, however, the idea of swatting at a drawing is starting to get dull, and I want to finally get a Bud. Ronyite and I are always being bullied by one of the Buds because we still have Leaves, even though they don't have Flowers and might not ever get them.

"Hey, Ronyite, do you want to call off training for today? My leaf is getting fore." I knew better than to say that this is getting boring, unless I want a noon to third quarter lecture about the morals of training to defend our castle.

"Sure, but how could your leaf be getting sore? We've only been at it since first quarter."

"It's probably just an off day for me." I lied.

"Okay, but at noon, we're going to spar!"

"Sure." Ronyite loves sparring, no doubt of it. He says it helps with training the mind to focus on the battle at hand. I think it should help him when it comes to talking straight to Clarion.

As we were walking back to the gates leading to the castle, I felt piercingly hateful eyes watching me. I turned around to see, far off in the distance, a Blue Pikmin watching me just outside the Red Meadow, the boundary separating our territory with the Snagret Plains. Blue Pikmin naturally feel that they are better than us just because water can extinguish fire. They even go so far as to submerge their weapons in water before every battle. It rarely drowns Pikmin, so it seems pointless. However, some stories of Pikmin actually drowning give the Blues an unneeded ego boost.

The Blue started trying to taunt me, but since I could only see a tiny dot of blue, I didn't know what exactly he was doing. It looked like he was dancing as close as he could to the border, but since dawdling might cause Ronyite to wonder why I'm held up, and, by extension, spot and instigate a battle with the Blue, I dashed to catch up with him. I went and told a guard about the Blue when Ronyite was distracted trying to avoid Clarion as she came out for a walk with her friends.

The guard told me I had a good eye to spot the Blue, as he had to use a magnifier to effectively spot him. Sure enough, he was dancing, albeit rather clumsily since he was a leaf. When Ronyite came back, he was fuming.

"That blasted Sheargrub blew my cover!"

"Well, what color was it?" the guard asked, readying his spear.

"It... was pink with lavender stripes..." Ronyite hung his head in shame as he spoke, obviously embarrassed at his frightened reaction to such a harmless creature.

At this, the guard chuckled and said, "I remember my first encounter with a Female Sheargrub. I was a Leaf, and I had the rare honor of going out with a hunting party. We had quite a magnificent find of spoils, but some of our comrades were separated from us when we misinterpreted where they wanted us to go. After a while, we were reunited, but at that point, most of us were tired and as frightened as Spectralids. When the group of Female Sheargrubs emerged from the ground, I went crazy trying to kill them all. It was only after they were all dead that I realized that they didn't have mandibles large enough to eat tiny shoots, let alone any of us. I thought I would be exempt from the Return Ceremony for letting fear get to me, but instead they commended me for significantly adding to the hunt's success! That was the happiest, if most embarrassing, day of my life!"

"Wow, they commended you for that?!" Ronyite asked, clearly enthralled by the guard's tale.

"Yep, but unfortunately, I can't share any more, for your friend brought to my attention a potential act of enmity by the Blue Pikmin, and as a guard, I have to investigate!" As the guard left, Ronyite asked me, "Why didn't you just tell me, Shard? We could've handled one little Blue!"

"We probably could have, but I get the feeling that's what he would have wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Two Reds approaching one Blue outside the border. That alone would be enough to not only ruin our chances of becoming Buds, but it could also disrupt the peace that has withstood only very precariously between our nations. That's the _last_ thing we want to be remembered for!"

"True..." Ronyite seemed interested in my logic, so I continued, "Even if we were to approach calmly, he might try to rile us, which would only serve to make matters worse for us and the peace."

"Well, well, I must say! You have quite a grasp on common sense," a new voice announced. "It might even be Flower-worthy, if you could survive the Battle Trial to get a Bud!"

The owner of the voice, a Flowered war planner, emerged from the brush and chuckled at our gaping faces. It was very rare to get praise from a Flowered Pikmin, and even rarer for leaves like us.

"Why so stunned?" he asked.

"Are you messing with us or something?" I asked, doubting his praise was genuine.

"No, no, of course not," he spoke in earnest and chuckled again at our apprehension. "In fact, you both look more than ready for the Battle Trial, although your friend could use a bit of work on his battle-happiness." He laughed at his own remark and waltzed almost carefree back to the castle gates, leaving us dumbfounded.

"D-did th-that just h-happen," Ronyite asked me, with an almost comical mixture of jubilee and confusion. "A recommendation from a Flower? That means we could choose our own guide!"

* * *

_**Ah, yes, Shard has a change of heart, Ronyite gets his wish, and the guards go investigate the mysterious Blue. You can thank a certain person who knows who he is for this prologue; if I had my way, it would've been... maybe up to 2000+ words... I'm telling you, my prologues can be long! Don't worry, there will be a fight or two in the next chapter... On a separate note, woohoo for planning up to my third chapter, and bits and pieces of other chapters, too...  
**_

_**Anyway, R & R, in both senses of the term, if you so choose...**_


End file.
